Infestation
by Roland Farqueson
Summary: After a rock carrying some of the xenomorphs' eggs crashes into central London, chaos ensues. The city is quarantined and the people in the city are left to fend for themselves. Gene and Robert are two strangers who must try to survive the terror.
1. Chapter 1: Covent Garden

**Infestation**

**Chapter 1: Covent Garden**

It had been four weeks since the rock had crashed into the centre of London, it had come from outer space and was no bigger than a house, it had smashed into the ground near Earl's Court and by shear chance had hit the underground line and was embedded under there still blocking one of the lines completely.

If only it had been a rock than the city would still be fine, a few killed and close to a hundred injured, now the dead littered the streets in there thousands. Nothing could have prepared the clustered citizens for the massacre that came in the weeks afterwards. Few believed it was actually happening until it was smashing in their windows to get them. However the rock carried a sleeping menace, one that man had come across once before, although a certain corporation would deny it.

The city was weak and was growing weaker by every pressing hour, the authorities of the country, what was left of them, and what was left were the army, had quarantined the city 2 weeks ago while it was still able to. Walls were being erected slowly around the city, anything that was London and north of the Thames had a high wall around it, and some parts of the south, with soldiers on top all with orders to shot anything that moved. Survivors scurried around trying to find any safe place or simply hid and waited for the inevitable. Electricity was dead and running water was hard to find, apart from one building, the Weyland-Yutani building that loomed over the river like a dark obelisk. It's bright yellow letters acted like a second moon, its lights were visible as the few workers who were there looked out over the city in their haven of safety.

A few survivors had gathered at Covent Garden, by chance it seemed, and had manned a form of defence against the onslaught of the xenomorphs. Their weapons were raided from military checkpoints that had been over run, police stations or had simply been at home. The central building had remained untouched in it's square over the centuries and it's columns stood strong even now. Its shops had been raided to form barricades in the square building and the restaurants on the top floor had been ransacked to feed the women, children and militiamen. One man who looked over his post facing in the vague direction of Leister Square was Gene.

Gene was a young man he had worked at Weyland-Yutani, he'd quit the job last week though and now found himself huddled amongst these random people fighting for his life. He was sat next to and aging taxi driver and a police officer. The three of them were hunkered down in and old café on the top floor. The police officer held and pulse rifle, the taxi driver a sawn off shotgun and Gene a pulse pistol. His hair was scruffy and matted with sweat, his old leather jacket had seen better days and his jeans were covered in dirt and least his military style boots were still holding together. He had a bandoleer slung across a shoulder with flares in them. His job at the first sign of trouble was to illuminate the area for the others in the building so they could see what they were shooting at.

Gene glanced at his watch and saw it was coming up to 2:00am. He nudged the taxi driver next to him he woke with a startled grunt.

"My turn now" Gene said matter of factly.

"Okay son, you get some kip now" the man said waking himself up.

Gene smiled, he leaned back where he was crouching against an overturned table and closed his eyes, listening and focusing on the sound of the rainwater drizzling the roof. Soon he settled into a nightmare filled sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: At Least I Have The Guns

**Chapter 2: At least I have the guns.**

As dusk approached very quickly Laing sipped at his glass of wine, he was still wearing part of his suit he hadn't changed it for around a week now, he took it off to sleep but when he woke he'd get straight back into it.

His hair was still wet from the cold shower he forced himself to have a few minutes ago. Using only a small bucket to wash he managed to do it quite effectively, his clothes reeked but he smelt fine. He slicked back his damp hair into its normal position with his free hand and he looked down at the small table next to him and sat down in the chair next to it. He stretched out in the cool summer air trying to enjoy it as much as possible.

Looking out at the sky from his little balcony he saw that clouds were on the horizon, it was probably going to rain tonight. He found it easy to sleep when it rained, it meant his ears weren't straining in the silence and hearing things that weren't there. His flat was as safe as he could make it, as far as he could tell. He was sure these creatures could clime building easily but as long as he had no lights on that could be seen out of a room he wouldn't attract any attention, he kept as dirty as was hygienically possible to try and cover any scent he might have. Again not knowing how keen there senses were, he was fine about noise though, there was no electricity any more so no appliances could draw him out. Also there was no one to talk to, he occasionally spoke to himself but never at length.

He looked down at his table and opened the draw in it and pulled out a pen and a small notebook, written on the cover was "The Journal or " he knew he had to keep writing to stay sane. However he knew these were probably his finally days up here in this flat. He took another sip of wine and opened up the book and turned to the next page and began to write:

_July 29__th__ 53_

_Today has been one of the more uneventful days I have had in the past week, the small cat that I have been seeing so much of lately did not make an appearance. I don't believe that the creatures got him, but it's completely possible. The only thing I did of use was to wash myself a few minutes ago._

_I used the water from the bath down the hall. The water in the baths that I ran in all the other flats see to be fairly clean still, I'm quite surprised by this as I would have thought it would have become murky, however most bar a few are still clear. Which is a good thing, as I believed I would encounter that problem around this time. _

_Apart from checking on the barricade at the top of the stairs, and getting my water I haven't left my flat. I read through most of the day and I've finished all of the Jane Austin I brought up a few weeks ago, I feel I shall move onto something more exciting tomorrow. I do have some Stephen King or Richard Matheson to amuse myself with. However if some of the other days are anything to go by I may sit out here with my wine looking at skyline. _

_The lights of the Weyland and Yutani building are starting to come on now, God alone knows how they're still alive in that building. No doubt if I stay out here long enough I'll see those creatures trying to find a way in again. _

_I had to stop myself from breaking down again today, it's difficult to explain but the loneliness is the hardest thing to bare, if I catch myself thinking about it I feel like a hole is being drilled slowly into my chest, and each rotation reminds me of how alone I truly am. I keep considering going to the Weyland building but I know it would only get me killed. I know the streets are fairly clear during the day though, as the creatures have somehow learned that we can't see as well in the night._

_I'm sure I'll be able to hear the gun shots again tonight in the distance, it's strange a week or so again I hated it, but now it's the only way I know that others are still alive. At least I have the guns, odd that something I've despised my entire life is my last pin of hope. _

_On that I shall go back in doors and bolt up the door again. For another night of solitude, gunshots and nightmares._

_Robert Laing. _

He stopped writing and placed the book back into the draw, he hammered back what was left in his glass. He then sighed and looked at the glass. Then with a frankness he just threw the glass of the balcony and waited to hear it shatter. He smiled stood up and walked inside and began to bolt the door to the balcony closed. Looking himself in for another night.


	3. Chapter 3: Late For Work!

**Chapter 3: Late For Work!**

The hoot of the alarm clock was the first thing Gene could sense when he woke from his alcohol ridden sleep. His eyes slowly came into focus as he tried to find the alarm clock. He leaned up and became aware that his pillow was stuck to his face as he was drooling in the night. He groaned as he pushed the pillow off salivating mouth. His eyes were forced into focus and he saw he was still dressed in some clothes he was wearing last night, apparently his drunk self had decided it was good to sleep fully clothed. He leaned towards the alarm clock, hit it then promptly fell out of bed, head first.

He hit the floor with a thud and his head was already pounding as it was. Now he was going to have a bruise as well. He had a full hour before he had to leave and he was going to have to use it to get ready for work.

He slowly stood up uneasy on his feet, he wasn't going to be sick, he'd done that last night. Nothing left to vomit up. He stumbled into the living room area of his humble flat. He looked over the room, it was untouched he hadn't invited anyone back with him from work. It was still clean, well sort of. He reached onto the one sofa and pick up the TV remote and turned it on. The news came on and he threw the remote back to where it was. With a yawn he wondered into the small kitchen and put some coffee on. Then headed towards the bathroom and began to strip down flinging his clothes anywhere.

He turned on the shower and pulled a towel off the rack onto the floor ready. He got in the shower and let the hot water cascade over him. Leaning his head against the wall the warm sensation dripping down his back was relaxing. He leaned back and let the water splash into his face and after a few moments shook the water from his eyes and began to clean himself with soap, knowing full well he must reek of beer.

He finished off and then got out of the shower. He walked over to his seat and began to shave his face. He was almost finished when his vidphone, started bleeping. The noise shocked him and he startled cutting himself.

"Ow Fuck! This better be bloody important." He said slammed the razor into the sink and stormed out into the living room and slammed on the vidphone. The small screen beamed to life, revealing Alive Gene's co-worker.

"Alice?" he said confused, "I'm not late am I? I've still got a few hours to be in surely?"

"No…not yet but you clearly haven't watched the news yet this morning." She replied showing some concern.

He turned to he tv and saw the small letters panning about the bottom of the screen. Something about an asteroid hitting in London somewhere.

"What's going on?" he replied looking back to her.

Alice was blushing slightly her checks were going pink and she was averting her eyes from him.

"What?" he asked annoyed as he wiped some of the blood of his chin.

"You're naked." She replied

"Oh don't be naïve I have a towel on, it's not like you haven't seen a man's chest before, probably not one this amazing though." He said joking.

"Oh you're so full of yourself." She said smiling.

"Look I'll move closer so you can only see me face" he said whilst moving closer to the wall where the vidphone was stationed.

"What's going on then?" he then said.

"Look I don't know completely but some meteor has hit near earl's court knocking out the under ground there."

"What!?" he said, "A meteor, I thought that would have wiped us out, isn't that what killed the dinosaurs?"

"It wasn't that big you idiot, look it's knocked out the underground there so I know you're going to be late if you haven't left already."

"Too right I am it's four buses in now, unless I drive. Shit! I did not need this with a hangover." He said,

"How sensitive for those who lost their lives in it" Alice smirked.

"People are dead?" he asked shocked, "When did it hit?"

"Around 1:00 last night, I'm surprised it didn't wake you to be honest, it's not too far from where you are, it woke me up and I live in the north, and around fifty dead, although reports are sketchy at the moment, police and paramedics are having trouble getting there." She said

"Jesus, it missed me by fifteen minutes, I got in and went straight to sleep I'd drunk enough to kill a horse."

"Yes I saw how much you drunk,"

"Were you there last night?" he asked not remembering much from the night before.

"Ah…yes…it must have been enough to make you forget what happened last night. Look just get dressed and get in, you know Maxwell has it in for you anyway." She said looking around the office.

"Fuck, guess even Maxwell wont even accept this an excuse to be late." Ben sighed.

"Just get you and your perfectly formed chest in here." She mocked.

"You leave me chest alone woman!" he chided.

"Later" she hung up.

With that Gene rushed into the kitchen made some toast and guzzled down some orange juice. Eating his toast as he got changed into some clothes. He slammed on some boots, jeans and his leather jacket. Then deciding what to do next. He weighed up how bad he felt and whether he was legal to drive.

He decided buses were not going to help and he dived into his closet and pulled out his helmet and a rucksack. Then collecting his keys, wallet, phone and other small items dashed out into the hallway. Leaving hurriedly he rushed to the lift and hammered the button several times.

"Fucking meteor asteroid thing!" he grumbled to himself. Eventually the lift bleeped onto his floor and he pushed the button for the ground floor. He was there in a matter of seconds, as no one else below him called the lift. Leaving the block of flats quickly he entered the parking area and hopped onto his motorcycle. Putting his satchel on and his helmet he then started the bike. It purred to life. Then slamming the throttle down he accelerated out of the carpark.

A few minutes later he was speeding past the traffic going past what was left of Earl's Court station. He drove past as quick as he could, but he couldn't help but look. The whole place had been caved in, the metal roof was burnt from the intense heat of the impact, several flats and shops around the station had been levelled. It looked like London had undergone another blitz. Keeping his wits about him he pressed on towards the goliath that was the Weyland-Yutani building looming over the Thames like a giant alter.

It took him the best part of an hour to navigate his way through the traffic now backing up because of the incident. He eventually turned into the final street and zoomed past the guard post, going round the barrier instead of checking in. He and the security guard were on first name bases so he wouldn't mind. He slipped of the bike in his assigned parking space. Then hurried into the building.

Rushing into marble floored lobby. It was a big giant as lobbies went, huge columns holding up the building started here, there were huge and covered in dark marble, the floor was white and always sparkled no matter when. There were barriers where all employers were supposed to scan in an out. Not even bothering to look for his key-card as he knew he would have forgotten it. He vaulted the barriers causing some disgruntled moans from the suits around him. He took his helmet off and tossed a casual smile to the security guard who was clearly amused by his antics and he rushed passed the reception desk to the escalators.

"Morning Becky." He said

"Late again Mr Stryfe?" she asked.

"Oh Becky what can I say, a meteor hit square in London and well, it just held me up."

"Did it steal your key-card before it hit Earl's Court then?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh Becky we both know that's retarded, no I just couldn't be arsed to find it." He chuckled to the flirting recetionist.

He joined the queue for the lift and got in it as soon as it arrived, he was only on the twentyith floor so it did not take him long to get up. The doors opened with a bling and he stepped out into the human resources office. He breathed in deeply and then sighed.

"Good morning everyone and isn't a perfect morning to manage people through the medium of e-mails." He announced.

His friends chuckled, but the one voice he dreaded was the only that replied.

"Mr. Stryfe late again I see?" it said.

He span round to see his grumpy boss in his usual slate grey suite, still with his very prominent balding patch and his small eyes.

"Mr. Maxwell sir! Sorry but there was this asteroid that hit the earth and-"

"Save it Gene, there's nothing you could have done…this time….but next time you better hope a tsunami hit us."

"Yes sir of course sir." He said and Maxwell walked towards his glass framed office that always had the blinds pulled across. Gene watched him leave and then breathed a sigh of relief and then with a laugh he turned to his friends who were all standing up in their qubeicls.

"Did you guys just see that, Maxwell let me off." He said laughing as he approached the group leaning on Alice's wall.

"He must be getting soft in his old age." She agreed.

"I find that hard to believe, but guys I'm going to need you guys and gals to conjure up a tidal wave so we can be late tomorrow." They all laughed.


End file.
